My knight in shining armor
by delicate.radiance
Summary: A story of a princess and a knight and the problem they face. one shot. AthrunCagalli. one more chapter up
1. A princess and her knight

My knight in shining armor.

* * *

Disclaimer: Gundam Seed doesn't belong to me. yup. 

note: Cagalli's thoughts are in italic and Athrun's thoughts are in italic and is underlined.

* * *

_Something should have never happened, Sometimes I believe we don't belong together. We never have, we never will. It was all a silly little dream of a princess that wanted a knight in shining armor to love.... or is it? _

"Princess, I'm glad to see you are safe" The man said lightly kissing Cagalli's right hand. She pulled her hand away and smiled.

"Thank you for caring but I'm very tired, so i must be leaving. good day" Cagalli said lightly bowing and walking away. The man looked at Cagalli with wanting eyes, As Cagalli and her bodyguard turned a left behind a corner, Cagalli took her bodyguard's hand and smiled.

"I want to visit Kira and Lacus" Cagalli smiled with a wink to her blue haired bodyguard. He smiled at her and Cagalli led the way as they ran away from everything.

_We were happy, even at times everything seemed wrong, We would always work it out. But then not everything worked out as we would always want it to._

"Athrun." Cagalli whispered, her head on his strong shoulders, looking out to the starry sky. They sat on a beach together, alone in the dark.

"hm? what is it Cagalli" Athrun asked looking at Cagalli, his arms around her waist, keeping her warm. She moved in. Turning her body to face him, face to face, eye to eye.

"are you my knight in shining armor?" Cagalli asked Athrun, they were nose to nose. Athrun put his hand into her hair.

"do you want me to be your knight in shining armor?" He whispered lightly into Cagalli's ear.

"I would love nothing more then for you to be my knight, If i can be your princess" Cagalli eyes looked at Athrun.

"Then my princess, I'll be you knight." Athrun said pulling Cagalli in for a kiss, alone they laid under the stars and moon watching over the princess and her knight.

_You told me you loved me and would love no one more then me, I was jealous a lot but I couldn't help it. sometimes you made me feel like I was the world and you shined on me, sometimes I felt like you never cared about me. But I knew in my heart that you loved me, or so I thought you did._

"Athrun, are you home?" Cagalli patted the door, There where no noise and Cagalli need to get her papers that she forgot in at his place. So she took out the spare key to Athrun's place and unlocked the door. Hearing noises Cagalli walked over to the bedroom and opened the door.

She dropped everything that she had in her hand.

_I thought you loved me, but i guess you lied to me. I was wrong too, everyday I would come home late and you would be sleeping. I would feel so bad. So I was wrong too I'm sorry._

Athrun was in bed with red haired girl. Cagalli felt a pain in her body a pang of jealousy and anger all mixed together. Her eyes had flames in them. she back away closed the door with a loud bang.

"shit" Athrun thought running out the door too only find a broken lamp on the ground as well as a couple of broken cups and china on the floor and a open door.

Who was really wrong? I'm not sure anymore. Did you love me at the time? or was it nothing but a little game for you?

Cagalli opened the door and hit a vase of flowers on a table and it crashed onto the ground.

"I'm not mad" Cagalli hissed as she ran down the steps of the building. "i'm only upset" she nodded to herself. Then her cell phone rang in her bag. Cagalli opened that bag annoyed and answered it.

"Hello?" Cagalli hissed into the cell, annoyed at the person.

"Cagalli listen to me" the voice over the phone said.

"go to hell, Zala" Cagalli hissed closing the cell phone and getting into the car, driving off.

_I'm not mad at you, I'm only confused. Why of all people did you have to do that to me? Did I do something? Did you never love me? _

"The lady Cagalli Yula Attha" they bowed to Cagalli, she wore her green dress and she too bowed to her.

"Lets start the meeting then" Cagalli said with a smile, trying to forget everything.

_Isn't it very hard to forget the one you love? Didn't you wish it was that easy to move on?_

A new Treaty had been made out and it was time for Cagalli to relax. It had been a most a month and she still haven't heard from Athrun.

"Welcome Cagalli" Lacus said with a smile as Cagalli got off the boat. She ran over to Lacus and gave her a hug.

"thank you for letting me stay" Cagalli smiled. Lacus nodded and they began walking down a rocky path. Not speaking at all they kept on walking. taking a good ten mins to the cottage.

"I'm home" Lacus cried out as they walked into the cottage. children ran over to Lacus and Kira walked into the room.

"hey Cagalli" Kira said. Cagalli lost it, she ran over to Kira crying. Lacus smiled and walked into the kitchen.

_It seemed that Kira reminded me of you. my knight, but you where no long my knight in shining armor and I was no longer your princess. _

"Don't come out Athrun" Lacus told Athrun as they looked out the door and saw that Cagalli was still crying her eyes out. Athrun looked down, heart broken and felt like he wanted to kill himself for doing this to Cagalli.

"I'm sorry" Athrun whispered walking out the back door. Lacus sighed and got some tea, there was nothing that Lacus or Kira could do. It was all up to Cagalli and Athrun alone to work it out.

_Come back to me my princess, forgive me and come back to me please. _

"My princess please forgive me" Athrun sat on the beach. It had began raining, but Athrun still sat in the sand.It was raining like the first time he had met Cagalli, and the time she had asked him if

_I miss you my knight in shining armor. Where are you? Do you love me? Can I forgive you?_

Cagalli had fallen asleep in a soft bed, sleeping a dreamless sleep. Tears slowly hit the pillow.

sitting in the porch both Kira and Lacus looked out that the clouds.

"Kira, why would Athrun do something like this?" Lacus asked Kira, in all her life of knowing Athrun. She knew that it wasn't in him to go and have an affair or any type.

"I don't know why. Cagalli had be busy and Athrun needed someone, I guess" Kira sighed, Lacus put her head on Kira's shoulder.

"are you happy, Kira? Being here with me" Lacus asked looking at Kira. He looked back down at her and smiled.

"of course I'm happy, I would never be happier" Kira laughed kissing Lacus on her lips, she moved closer to Kira and their they where happy as a couple could be.

_Lovers together under the rainy storm. They couldn't be happier together. Why can't we be like that? Why can't we be together?_

Athrun was all wet, he looked at his watch it read: '12:00pm' sighing he picked himself up and walked up the a small rocky path back to the cottage. Coughing a little, he got up to the cottage and saw Lacus and Kira together.

"Is she asleep?" Athrun asked looking down.

"yes she is Athrun, but you know you didn't need to stay out in the rain" Lacus said getting up and put a blanket around him.

"thank you Lacus" Athrun smiled at and slowly walked up the stairs.

I_n the very room where you are sleeping right now, I want to walk up to you and kiss you. But would you let me? never. I don't want to hurt you ever again. I hope you know that forever and always you will be my dearest princess._

guilt, he wanted him out of his mind. but it wasn't going to leave him un tell he had seen and had Cagalli forgive him.

Athrun opened the door to Cagalli's room and sat in a chair next to her bed. their he waited in his wet clothes un tell she woke from sleep.

_I don't care if I get sick from waiting for you, or if I have to wait all my life. I only want you to know it that I truly and deeply love you. My princess._

Cagalli's eyes slowly opened the next morning. It was still raining hard but she looked out the window then getting out of bed. She saw someone sitting on a chair sleeping. Her eyes widen.

"Athrun" Cagalli gasped. Athrun eyes opened and looked around, then looking at Cagalli her got up.

"Cagalli" He whispered, Cagalli backed away nodding her head.

"Go away, Athrun" Cagalli hissed, Athrun tried to grab her arm but she ran out the door.

"Cagalli, Wait!" Athrun sighed, too running out the door. He looked around and saw that the front door had opened. running out he kept on screaming "Cagalli!" over and over again.

_I'm not going to give up, let me be your knight, my sweet princess. _

_Should I let you be mine forever? Will you use me again like you did before? Will you..? Or will you love me as I love you? _

Cagalli ran down the steps, she randomly ran to the beach and looked around. there was no place to go. Cagalli screamed. She was cold and wanted to be loved again. But she didn't know what to do. someone took her arm, a strange warm feeling was all over her body.

"Cagalli" he said holding on to her arm not letting it go. she turned around and looked at him.

"Athrun what are you doing here?" Cagalli whispered. It wasn't a dream, it was all real. she looked down tears falling down her cheek.

"Cagalli, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." Athrun said he began too crying. tears dropping from his face to the sand. Cagalli looked down, afraid to even look at Athrun.

"Athrun, ..how could you?" Cagalli asked, behind her the sun was starting to rise. there was nothing more she could say. Athrun took Cagalli's hand and hugged it.

"I don't know why, I felt that sometimes you didn't need me anymore" Athrun whispered. Cagalli grabbed Athrun's arm and look at him.

"I would always need you, Athrun I love you, your my knight and" Cagalli looked down unsure of what to say. He smiled and he took her arm.

"and you will forever be my princess" Athrun whispered, Cagalli broke down into tears as he put her head into his chest, Athrun too crying.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry" Athrun whispered as he looked down at Cagalli and she looked at him. she moved to her toes that where deep in the sand and kissed Athrun. then she stopped and slapped him on the face. Athrun could only smile. Cagalli smiled back then as they began to kiss again. .. Athrun coughed.

Putting her hand to Athrun's head she laughed. "your sick"

Athrun looked at Cagalli confused. He had never been sick.

"What do you mean sick?" Athrun asked looked at Cagalli, she only asked and pushed him up the sand and into the path.

"that means your going to bed" Cagalli smiled at Athrun, their they walked up the steps and into the wooden cottage. the rain stopped and the sun was singing.

_My knight in shining armor finally again by my side, I could ask for nothing more. then to be here now with my friends, family and my knight who I love and loves me back. _

Lacus and Kira smiled as they saw Athrun coughing his head off and Cagalli pushing him into the cottage, as they close the door behind them, Lacus put her hand on her stomach and smiled at Kira.

"There is something i need too tell you" Lacus said giggling taking Kira's hand and putting in on her stomach.

_Here we are happily ever after, well we could never be really happy but knowing that I had someone that loved me was better then anything that I could have ever hoped for in my life. _

Fin.

* * *

Writers Note: hope this was a good one shot... I have nothing more to say. erm.. yup. 

thanks and please review.


	2. A family

My knight in shining armor:

Special: A Family would be lovely.

same as the first chapter italic is Cagalli and italic with underline is Athrun

_I ran away with you, from everything. to a little island that little knew about. The times we had together was wonderful. where you happy? because I was. _

_I was very much so happy._

Everyone was sitting around the table, children had to share chairs. It was like a big family. maybe because it was one. Lacus sat next to Kira who they talked happily as if no one around them where their, both looking and patting Lacus' stomach from time to time.

Kira's mother talked to Cagalli, as if she was Cagalli's own mother. Cagalli was truly happy. with Athrun by her side. As for Athrun he was trying to help a little boy with getting a plate of salad.

Yup who would have thought only hours ago their was fights that raged on.

_I don't care about the sad things in the past, i only want to live with the happy times we have together. _

Lacus got up from her chair slowly as Kira helped her, they smiled like a real couple and laughed. Everyone at the table looked at the couple.

"ah...I wanted to tell you all this before anything happens." Lacus said smiling. everyone looked confused but still smiling.

"what is it Lacus?" Kira's mother asked with a smiled as if she knew what Lacus was going to say. Kira looked down and blushed.

"I'm pregnant" Lacus blushed her cheeks where bright pink. the children around them where confused. they whispered asking their friends: 'what is pregnant' The cottage with filled with laughter and giggling.

".. Mr. Athrun" a small voice poked at Athrun. he looked around and saw a little girl poking Athrun's arm. Athrun picked the girl up and Cagalli who was by Lacus side talking looked over to Athrun.

"Mr. Athrun.. what's pregnant?" the little girl asked. everyone stopped talking and looked at the little girl and Athrun. he was unsure of what to say.

"er... erm..." Athrun looked at Lacus, Cagalli and Kira unsure of what to say.

_Who would have thought that you could get confused over a little question, My wonderful knight. I guess I should help you. _

"that means Lacus is having a baby" Cagalli walked over next to Athrun and patted the girl on the head. she smiled and giggled.

"that means Lacus is going to be a mommy, right?" the little girl asked still a little confused. Cagalli laughed as did Athrun.

"yup"

_Kira and Lacus was side to side. and now they where starting a family. when was it going to be our turn?_

The dinner ended and the children went to sleep. Lacus and Kira disappeared, and Cagalli and Athrun went out to the beach.

Laying on the beach they looked up to the starry sky like the old days. Cagalli's head over Athrun's arm they sat under the stars. Athrun put his hand into his pocket from time to time, looking at Cagalli he blushed and took out his hand.

"I still can't believe that I'm going to be an Aunt" Cagalli gasped kicking some sand, Athrun laughed.

"well" Athrun whispered taking up all the courage he had, he got up picking Cagalli and grounding her to the sand. he took her hand and kissed it.

"well what?" Cagalli asked looking up and into Athrun's eyes. Athrun slowly put his hand into his pocket and coughed. Cagalli looked at Athrun, worried and put her hand to his head.

"Athrun, are you still sick?" Cagalli asked worried. Athrun smiled and laughed.

"I'm fine but Cagalli i want to ask you something" Athrun whispered taking both Cagalli's hands, going on one knee. Athrun began to blush a bright red and Cagalli's eyes widened.

_what your you doing? are you going to ask me? are you? _

_would you say yes? will you have me? forever? _

"do you, would you think about marrying me?" Athrun looked down taking out from his pocket a small ring. Cagalli gasped and looked at Athrun and then to the ring.

"Athrun" Cagalli whispered looking at Athrun's eyes, she slowly smiled and nodded. Athrun still blushing put the ring slowly into Cagalli's warm finger. She smiled, her cheeks deep red. Athrun took her fingers and kissed it, then Cagalli slowly moving closer to Athrun they kissed.

_Yes I will! how long I longed for you to ask me. finally together we could be happy a start a family. Together. _

_The fairy tale I had always wanted. here the princess and her knight in shining armor lived _

_happily _

_ever_

_after...._

Fin.

my time to say something:

i want to thank:

Fukari: thank you for reviewing! was this story really this fabulous? i'm really happy no one had ever said that about my stories before Thanks again

silvery elfin laughter: lol i'm thinking about doing on with Lacus and Kira who knows next month maybe their will be one. Thanks!

M.S Arashi Sumeragi: was it romantic? i hope it was! thank you for reviewing!

transmobilesuit: yeah my grammar sucks. sorry. as for Lunamaria... i like her as long as she stays a billion feet away from Athrun, i don't trust her. i wonder if the person Athrun with was Lunamaria? lol i was planning for her to be Lunamaria...but then second thoughts happen XD Thanks for the review

deewee: i did make lacus very much pregnant yeah i know about Athrun cheating on Cagalli but right now i'm taking a look at Athrun deeply... that player ;; thank you for the review

kyo terayashi: was it enjoyable? i hope it was! and thank you for the kind review.

yup i'm finished. i hoped you enjoyed this. maybe i'll make one more if i get a lot of reviews thanks everyone for reviewing.


End file.
